Fallen
by ForbiddenSecretx
Summary: The youngest assassin of her guild fails to complete a contract, ending in her running away from the area, further away from places she knows. Until she finds a manor that homes a lot of boys. She doesn't know how to control her feelings after that. All the boys act weird around her, Vampires? Maybe. But she needs more proof than just a hunch.


New story guys! Kind of my make - up for not writting much in Unwanted But Wanted. Hope you like :]

ForbiddenSecretx

Chapter 1

Well, quick story of me just to update you I am an assassin, my main weapon is a 50 cal, I have a pistol as a close up weapon, and if needed a knife I found them all a burden to carry around when I was trying to blend in with crowds. I got separated from my mum and dad when I was 4, the guild came and took me away, my mum and dad said their goodbyes, given with hugs and kisses but I was young, I had no idea what I was getting myself into but before I could think about protesting to stay I was in a black BMW with tinted windows. And now, here I am, 16 and on a mission, my goal today was to assassinate a vampire, I was set up and in place for him to come out. Eventually he did and I had my cross-hair on him, but to my luck the bastard moved at the last second when I shot, the bullet was poisoned with acid, meaning it was fatal to him. It ended in him running off in a blur. I had to get out of there quickly before they found me, so I climbed down the tree I was nested in and placed the strap over my back. With my sniper rifle now on my back I made a rush towards the gate. I got out before I thought, I ran through the confusing pattern of streets and tall buildings, soon got to a street that led out of town. I had to get away before they caught my scent and followed me, I rubbed garlic on the floor I had just been, one thing everyone knew about vampires is that they have a strong senses, garlic is a very strong smell so they get irritated by it, and the great thing about it is that it can cover any smell. I started walking for the empty road; hopefully there would be another town further down. It was a Saturday afternoon and the sun was slowly setting, I didn't notice I was so far out until I came out of my thoughts and a van whizzed past me.

The next thing I knew the van screeched to a halt and turned back, it was heading for me. I dodged out of the way at the last second and saw the men in black climb out the back. I got my pistol to the ready but it was too late, they threw a smoke bomb in my direction and I instantly felt hands grab my arms and take my sniper away, my eyes burned in the smoke and I found my belt had gone as well, all I had left was my fists, I managed to twist one arm free so I could punch whoever it was in the stomach. It did damage and he released my other arm, the smoke was now clearing and slightly visible was a small man, even smaller than me at that.

I took the opportunity to run the way I was already heading. About an hour later I guess I had escaped them, my feet were on fire and my knees wanted to buckle under me, I could see a distant house? Or would someone call it a mansion? Either way some of the lights were on and the garden looked to be blooming with flowers. The night was foggy so I could not see a thing past it really, I managed to get my hopes up that there was friendly people in there that would take care of me until I am well to call for Johnson, he is like a leader for me, he talked me into joining the assassins permanently and he has got me out of so many situations I lost count. I ran, well I looked like a zombie running. But before I even got through the gate I ran out of energy. I collapsed to the ground and that was the last I could really remember after passing out in the dead night.

I woke up in a queen sized bed, my whole body ached and it felt like my eyelids were glued shut. I needed more sleep than I had got but the low whisper of a male I heard made them fly open. I looked around at the group of boys that were crowded around the bed. I sat up slowly examining each and every one of them and to be honest they looked like brothers, or maybe just a group of really good friends, they all had emo cut hair that was about the same length, some of them had it longer and that went down to their shoulders but the majority of them had their hair down to their eyes. One of the boys looked about my age, yeah he looked 16 alright. But I could see his abs from under his shirt, he had pale skin and the most baby blue eyes I had ever seen. He had dirty blonde hair, also his features were also much defined, he had pale red lips that stood out on his pale skin, and they were also oh so kissable – Shit! Was I falling for this dude and I didn't know what age he actually was or what his name was?

I didn't realise how long I had been staring at him until I heard some of the boys snicker and broke out laughing, I looked down at myself and realised half my clothes were torn to shreds, you could see my bra which was pink with black poka-dots. I blushed deeply and looked back at them, they were punching his arm and making comments like 'You got yourself an admirer there, mate' I didn't actually give a damn at the moment, I was so distant I didn't actually realise one of them was talking to me and waving his hand in front of my face.

"You think she cant talk?" One of them asked,

"Na, she is probably wondering where she is." Another one said,

"You think she knows about us? That's why she isn't talking?" A younger one said, he got a lot of evil stares that would tell him to 'shut up' by now I was confused out of my mind.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"And she talks! Hallelujah!" One said.

"hey, welcome to our house, what's your name?" The hot guy said, to be honest he had a voice that was deep and beautiful, I could get lost in it any day but right now this was so confusing.

"I-Its Hanuki." I said, completely unaware that I said it I shut my gob, thinking 'Why the fuck would I say that? I gotta keep my identity secret!'

"Well, Hanuki, are you Japanese or something?"

"No." I simply put it, and I wasn't. My mum just loved the place when I was little, so she named me that.

"These you're new house mates, by the way, I'm Joe, I'm 17."

Then it went onto another guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Jayden, 14." He had gray eyes with pale white hair. He nodded to me, then I looked to the other guy.

"I'm Kye, 18 and by the way, I found you last night." He smiled like it was a game, he had chubby cheeks and a nice smile to be honest and as well as that he had a dirty blond hair colour but it looked dyed from another colour...

"I'm Steve, 18 as well but I couldn't care less." He kept his face emotionless, the only emotion I could figure out that his was annoyed with his brother? Were they all brothers? Well anyway, basically I got he didn't like me. But when he said it Kye punched him on the arm, it looked like it hurt but Steve ignored it like he didn't know Kye was there, he was just eyeing me cautiously, like I would jump out of the bed and go on a super massive rampage, but I wasn't going to do that I was too tired and sore to do that.

And that was that, they had all introduced themselves. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands before looking at them all again, looking at Joe last, god he was gorgeous!

"So where am I?" I asked. They all shared a look which was weird, Like they were working on a story but telepathically talking to each other.

"Its like a Boarding School For Boys... But we don't do much work." Kye answered. I knew he was lying, that's what you get taught when you grow up in an assassins guild, they teach you how to spot liars. But I wasn't up for confrontation at the moment so I made myself look satisfied at it.

"Oh, and you might want to change, we had a girl like you in before, we get a lot out here. But there are clothes in the dresser that holds clothes that should fit you." Joe motioned to a dresser in the corner. I stared at all of them, raising my eyebrow at each of them. Finally Joe asked; "What?"

"You expect me to get changed in front of you guys?" I mused, with a hint of annoyance in my voice but mostly amusement.

"Ah, Right! Come on guys." Joe led them out of the room and shut it behind himself last. I stood up and walked, or more or less 'limped' because my feet were still sore from the walk, I made my way over to the dresser and opened it. To my disbelief there was things in there only a high school drama queen would wear.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I muttered in disgust. There were fishnets, tights, short skirts, tank tops, half button up blouses, shorts, and dresses. I could not find any jeans in there. I settled for a short skirt which was pale blue, and a tank top which was just plain white. I thought it went quite well together but then again I dont really know much about fashion, only guns, cars, fighting, and learning. I got changed into a clean pair of underwear and the outfit I chose. I kept my bra because it was clean and comfortable.

When I walked out of the room in my bare feet I was surprised to see Joe leaning on the wall opposite the door. He looked me up and down and grinned, "I feel like a whore..." I said at his grin,

"You look nice. But you don't seem to be the skirt girl to be honest... so I know why. Oh, and the others are waiting in the living room. Come on." He helf out his hand for me to take, his skin was cold and my eyes widened but then he couldn't be- if I am going to belive that thought that he is a vampire I will need more proof. I guess he sensed my stiffness and then said, "Don't worry they are not that bad, they are annoying though." What was he talking about?

"What?" Was all I could say, with a question mark expression on my face.

"The younger ones, there are more of us you know." He smirked like I was stupid for not knowing that, and that's why it earned him a punch on the arm, "Oww, what was that for?" I could tell he was faking that it hurt but it wasn't meant to hurt him,

"For not telling me." Now it was my turn to look amused with the situation. By now we had reached the living room and to my amazement there was all the guys I had met before and 4 new guys, who looked to be 10 or younger.

When we entered the door way all eyes went to me and Joe, the 4 boys eyes widened in shock, to what exactly? Then their invisible daggers went to Steve, he just shrugged and looked back at the tv, Great! More telepathic shit going on with these guys! I helplessly looked at Joe for answers but he was staring at the boys, I hate not knowing what these guys are... Then the idea of vampires popped back in my head, but that could not be possible, they would have tried to kill me by now if they were. Hopefully my instincts were right and they were just normal guys... Hopefully.

"So... Ermm, what's so weird with me you are all silent?" I looked at the boys but they refused to meet my eyes. In fact, instead they kept their gazes to the floor. Occasionally glancing at one and other. Everyone had the same hair style in this house, but the colour and the way they brushed it made it different. One of the boys kept pushing his fringe to the side, like it was from out of nervousness.

"Hanuki, I think we should go get something to eat while they find the courage to talk.* He eyed the boys and led me out, The house decor was beautiful in the main entrance hall, it was mostly crème the walls, but the floor was browney redey tiles that made a pattern in different shades, the furniture was white for the couches and the chandelier was golden. The stairs were wooden which was a nice mix to the room. The kitchen was a like a cottage kitchen, mostly wooden with a black marble surface on the counters and the table was wooden as well but fairly large, but then again all the kitchen was large. I sat at the table and watched Joe make me a turkey sandwich, he placed it in front of me on a plate and said, "Ill go check on them, come into the living room when you are finished." And with that he walked off. The way he walked just made me drool, after I had finished drooling and ate the delicious sandwich, I decided it time I got some answers so I raided the kitchen, been as quite as I can while opening the doors of cabinets but so far, nothing but the usual stuff you would find in the kitchen at a normal persons house. I was about to leave when I realised I hadn't looked in the fridge once, so I looked across the hall to see they had closed the door to the living room, maybe that's why they hadn't heard me in here.

I walked over to the fridge and suddenly I was nervous about opening it; the guild told us that vampires preferred warm blood, that's why they would feed from a human whenever possible and they preffer that rather than heating up the blood, I paused with my hand on the handle, slowly I opened it and the first shelf was normal, it had stuff you would find in a fridge in it, but my eyes were drawn to the bottom, I crouched down to look on the bottom shelf. My eyes widened in terror as I saw the shelf was loaded with blood bags, I suppressed a scream and immediately stood back up. They were vampires! That explains the telepathic thing, the way the little ones acted around me, Shit! I had to get out before I died in this place, then I thought about their 'Previous visitor' and my turkey sandwich threatened to come back up. I didn't bother shutting the fridge I only ran outside the kitchen and headed to the large double doors which looked like they led outside.

I tried the handle but then noticed that it was locked and my hands were shaking vigorously, _I love a vampire!_ My mind screamed at me, which only made me shake more, I unlocked the door with the key that was already in it (Thank god) and it made a click. I heard a familiar voice that was muffled by the door to the living room, "She is taking her time, maybe I should get her." He paused a second and then said in a more rapid tone, "Why the fuck is her heart beat that fast?" And that confirmed it even more, I ran out of the door. Not shutting it behind me and ran straight for the forest which was pretty much at the side of the house. I could hide out there and maybe I will actually have a chance of surviving! I ran across the grass, feeling it beneath my bare feet felt better but it didn't slow me down, I got into the forest and started dodging the trees that were in my way, I was defiantly going to fall at some point. Then I heard Joe again, "Hanuki!" He was very distant now so I decided to climb the nearest climbable tree, I just got even more panicked when Steve shouted, "She is in the forest!" I climbed higher, and had to stop at the near tip of the tree when the branches were too thin for me to climb.

I held my breath as I heard Joe shout my name countless times, I was crying but didn't notice I had a gash in my arm until I heard Joe sniff quite loudly really, that or he was really close. I looked down to see he was standing at the tree opposite mine, he looked up, probably catching my scent because of the blood. Oh no, oh no! My brain screamed at me, he was climbing up the tree closest to mine and because of his vampire speed he was up in a second.

"Hanuki..." he said with so much affection in his voice. "What do you know?" He carried on, looking into my eyes, they had a hint of crimson to them and it did not make me feel any better about this...

Finally, I found the courage to speak, but my tone wasn't caring or nice, it was soaked in venom and made to hurt him, "I know that you are a blood sucking freak and you are probably going to kill me if I dont get away so I never want to talk to you again, I was trained to kill you, what you are, if I had a weapon I wouldn't be cowering away, I would have your head by now." I could see that in his expression he looked hurt, but that did not completely cover up the hungry look he had going on as well.

I didn't wait for a pointless excuse as to why he wouldn't kill me, I just half jumped half climbed down the tree I was in, my gash catching on the twigs and making it bleed more. I wasn't bothered by it, I had been beaten up countless times at the guild to make me tougher, so it worked. But when I was at the bottom Joe was already there and he was watching me, as soon as I touched the floor I ran the opposite direction from him, but what was the point? He caught me before I got one step, his arm snaked around my waist and the other went around my chest, keeping my arms from moving.

"Hanuki, please stop running. I cant let you get away." He pleaded, whispering into my ear, his cold breath on my neck made me squirm even more, but he held me tight in an iron like grip. "Do you love me?" He asked, nicer this time, trying to be friendly.

I sobbed, because I really didn't know what my emotions towards him were. He gently turned me around to face him, I looked at his chest, scared he was going to compel me or something to forget, because I also know that vampires can do that. They mess with your mind and its not a nice feeling either, its like you get violated mentally. He let out a sigh and brought his hand up to my chin, gently tilting mu head up to look at him. I was a mess, why did emotions have to exist?

"I will not hurt you, please, I love you." He looked like he was on the verge of crying as well, "Please trust me when I say this, you are the first person I have ever had this sort of emotion for and its new to me... Please can I kiss you?" he asked nervously,

I didn't know what to say, I just parted my lips but nothing came out, I guess Joe took that as a 'yes you are allowed to kiss me' sort of thing. He leaned into me and our lips skimmed for a second then he actually kissed me on the lips, he had to bend down to my height a bit because I was not making this a walk in the park for him, I had no idea what to do and that's why I didn't pull back, to be honest his lips were cold but also really wet and soft. When he realised the kiss was long, he pulled back quickly, looking me up and down to see if I was uncomfortable with anything.

"I'm sorry..." he hastily said while looking down at his feet.

I was breathless, my heart was fluttering in my chest, I knew this is was I wanted but the guild taught me that they were our enemies and we should never interact with them. But now that happened I was so confused in what I should do. I just wanted him to kiss me again, he seemed to be a great kisser to me then again I had never actually been in a relationship with anyone before, was this counted as one? When our eyes finally met, he pecked me on the lips again, but this time it was fast.

"Sorry, but its fun..." He blushed while smiling again. I could only think of one thing; he was compelling me to stay here, and maybe to even feel this way.

"Are you compelling me?" I basically squeaked up at him.

"No! I would never..." He looked really shocked at what I had just accused him of. So I just hugged him tightly, he stroked my hair in a soothing way with one and the other hugged me back.

JOES POV

I can't believe she was scared at me, she was unsure as to why I had kissed her still but I meant it, I loved her and there was nothing she could do about it. But when she mentioned about compulsion she caught me off guard, of course I wasn't using it against her but she mentioned it and her blood was driving me crazy, I wouldn't drain her, just heal the wound and maybe drink some from her neck, that sounded like a plan alright. I would compel her after so she doesn't know what happened.

I soon managed to pry her off me and get her to face me, she had stopped crying when I had kissed her but when she looked at me her eyes were red and puffy, I felt my fangs come down, I had gotten used to them in my mouth, so I didn't cut my mouth when they came down. She should of sensed something was wrong because she tried to back away, I kept my grip on her firm but when I was about to heal her wound a thought came up, she would remember running away, getting cut and our kiss, and I didn't want her to forget the kiss but if I compelled her to forget the running away part she would forget that as well as the cut... better leave that to heal on its own because all I need her to forget was me biting her. I brought my eyes from her arm to her face, all the colour had gone out of it and now she was truly scared of me. My eyes were probably crimson now so she was using all her energy on trying to escape. I put both her wrists in one hand, keeping her in place while my free hand ventured up to her neck, I could feel her pulse under the skin, she was irresistible. My breathing was now jagged and I was breathing in deep breaths. I brushed a piece of hair away from her neck and heard her whimper, she was crying again, great I didn't like it when she cried, it broke my heart but I was thirsty and my throat was on fire for her blood. I leaned in to her, but she just leaned back, I leaned in again, she leaned back and fell over, I stayed up for a second but then sat on top of her, making sure she couldn't kick me, why hadn't I thought of that before? I asked myself. She was squirming under my weight, why wouldn't she just give up? I thought angrily. I leaned into her again, this time she couldn't move back, she would only wriggle. I brought my mouth to her neck but stopped, the bloodlust was making me horny, damn it! I decided to waste no more time, I didn't want to sexually abuse her, just feed from her. I lifted my mouth for a breath, this was probably killing her inside, I let my fangs graze her skin before actually, slowly and trying not to hurt her much, sunk my fangs into her skin. She screamed but my hand over her mouth muffled it. I dug my fangs in deeper before actually taking them out and letting the blood seep into my mouth at a rapid rate. It felt good to actually drink fresh human blood for the first time. I closed my eyes, savouring the taste, she hadn't given up screaming yet. Or wriggling for that matter, she probably thought she was going to die. But I really wouldn't kill her by doing this, I had good control over how much blood I drank. But when I same out of my thought her heart beat was relatively slower that what it was before and she was sobbing quietly, good she was still alive. I felt stronger than I ever had before. And with that strength came better compulsion, there would be no way she could remember this. I licked the wound and brought my head up, looking at her, she was to weak to move her head to face me so I tilted her head so she was looking at me. She started sobbing even more when she saw me. My heart squeezed in my chest at she been scared of me... Again. But she would think I'm the best person in the world once I compel her.

"Hanuki, you will not remember me feeding off you, you will only remember upto me kissing you the second time and you will know I really meant it with all my heart." I said while staring in to her eyes.

"Okay..." She said faintly and emotionlessly, but when she said it she went to sleep, that's what was supposed to happen when someone is compelled so I picked her up and walked back to the house with her.


End file.
